welcome home
by Miss ShadowScar
Summary: hi, my name is Sam antha  Heffenbacher, I'm Lisa's cousin i just moved back to new york. i also can do wordballs. right now Jessica and I and ploting to get Lisa and Hector together. With the pranksters and school, welcome to my life, i guess i have one!


**An: well I really like this show, so I thought it's time I enter the world of electric company 2009. Well here I go, as Lisa's cousin, my new character Samantha Heffenbacher****!**

Well New York is okay, I guess but I wish I didn't have to move. On the bright side I get to see my good friend, my cousin Lisa. Okay, you're all probably lost right now. My name is Samantha, but you had BETTER call me Sam. Well Sammy is good but only my family can call me that. You may have heard of my cousin, Lisa Heffenbacher. She's AWSOME! She's 3 years older than me. She has this family skill to throw these balls of words. I can to, but she doesn't know yet.

She got her skill young, but I got mine when I saw some popular girls wrote LOSER on my locker in middle school. They then ran when they saw me looking. I got so angry the words STUCK UP SNOBS burst from my clenched fist and flew over onto their lockers. I was in shock but got over it, because I'm awesome that way. Why we are moving, is because my mom got transferred to here. I just can't WAIT to see Lisa's face when I walk into the electric diner. If you didn't know, I lived here until I was 4, but mom once again got transferred to Oregon, where I lived until now. I've just entered high school. At least we moved here before the school year. Right now I have blonde hair thats to my chin with grey-blue eyes. I'm5'5, but sadly got the family trait of clumsiness. I got mom not to tell her sister, Lisa's mom, yet. So right now they still don't know we live here.

Right now, I'm on my way to the electric diner to meet the gang (as she calls them) or Hector Ruiz, (the guy she has a crush on badly, but hasn't told him) Jessica Ruiz (hector's sister who figured out she likes him), and Keith Watson (his father owns the diner). Well, I know they have a meeting of the electric company (their group). Well are they in for a surprise!

Just before I entered the diner, four people ran out and knocked me down. A girl with long black hair and dressed up very well yelled at me "watch where you're going new girl!"

I then stood up to her and yelled back "well maybe some people should watch where their BLOODY GOING!" Well in explanation I was good friends with a girl from England and picked up some words.

A short but big guy with a robot t-shirt snickered and muttered "she's in for it now"

I rounded on him and said sweetly but yelled in the end "well, maybe some people should mind their own bloody business and move their arses out of the way and LET ME BE!"

The other guy who was tall and dark skinned said "well maybe someone should apologize when they run into someone."

I looked at him and said "oh I should apologize, Mr. high and mighty! My god! Have you no morals? Go torment someone else!"

The last person, a girl with dark hair cut in a bob said "now I'm not one to back down from a fight, but she isn't going to let this go. Come on, let's go before the electric company hears about this."

I yelled as they retreated "keep on running girls, I'll get my revenge!"

The first girls as they turned the corner yelled back "don't bet on that."

While they ran, I discreetly threw four word balls so that their backs which said "the pranksters need a life!"

I turned back to the diner and saw a short dark skinned boy and a Latina girl peeking through the window and in a booth, Lisa and a boy who looked like the girls brother sitting. When they could see that I saw them, they ran back to the booth to join Lisa and the boy who I think is Hector, the guy she has a crush on. So that means the other two are Keith and Jessica.

As I walked in the diner I said "so Lissy, no hug for your old friend? You must be the electric company, Hector, Jessica and Keith, how do you like the way I handled who I'm pretty sure are the pranksters?"

Hector than asked "who are you and how do you know all our names?"

"Lissy I'm sad you don't remember me! I know I moved away at four, but COME ON!"

Lisa then said "wait the only one who calls me that is… Sammy?"

"The one, and only! Thank god you remember, I was about to call the medics!"

"SAMMY!" she shouted and ran up to hug me.

"Want to clue us in who she is Lisa?" Asked Jessica.

"Oh, right, I forgot you don't know. All of you this is…" Lisa Said but I cut in.

"wait, you HAVEN'T told them? we must talk about that fact later! I'm Sam, the amazing, Lisa's cousin. Or my hated name, Samantha. I'm sad you don't know about me, I thought she would have told you if you haven't guessed because we look related, you must be Jessica, we must talk about Lisa later! And you're hector," he nodded.

I leaned in and whispered to Lisa, "You picked a good one to like." At this she blushed "YES I just LOVE making her blush, stammer, or fall. Sadly I do all of the above, but, it's Still fun!"

Right then Keith snorted "nice one Sammy, even I can't do that! You MUST teach me how!"

I then told him "you have to learn how to embarrass her, and have embarrassing stuff to blackmail her with like when we were rock climbing..."

But Lisa cut me off. "Sam! I forbid you to tell him about that or anything else like that!"

I walked over to Keith and whispered to him. "Don't worry I'll tell you about it later."

"Hey Sam, why did the back of the pranksters shirts say, and I quote, the pranksters need a life? Hector can you pull up an image of it?" Jessica asked.

"sure." Hector said as he pulled one up.

"Lisa always told me you and Hector were perceptive, with you being able to play back what you hear and Hector the same but with images." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"DON'T try to even change the subject Sam! Also I was wondering about that to." Lisa said. Rats! I was hoping they didn't notice!

"Well you see… I wanted it to be a surprise gift for you. But I might as well. It happened in middle school when some popular girls wrote loser on my locker, but don't worry, I got my revenge by writing stuck up snobs have no life on theirs." I then made a word ball, but in my own style. I have the back of my hand facing forward, and then I swing it around while flipping my palm up. Also, my word balls are green with gold letters inside. I know awesome right! I then threw the word ball up and it said those girls never bothered me again.

"Wow that's so COOL Sam! Why didn't you tell me, or say you were here. You are staying, right?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, we are staying, we live here and are not moving again." I replied.

"That's great, but why are your word balls green with gold letters? All of ours are blue with a different shade of blue letters." Jessica asked. Right then I KNEW we were going to be great friends.

"Well, my dad has the same power, like my mom, and his are the same color. I just inherited it from my dad. Plus, I wonder I wondered would get two Skills if I joined the electric company. I would just love one like Hectors because I just adore photography. If someone messes with my photos or camera, I hunt them down and make them pay. Also, Lisa told me the pranksters got Annie scrambler's half-brother or as I like to call both of them, thing one and thing two, to join." I said making a chart to explain about my word balls on the wall.

"right, you mean john. It's a shame, he was a good kid, but he went to the dark side. He just got grounded for sneaking out." Said Keith.

"yeah, that's the one. Hey Jessica, can I talk to you in private?" I said.

"sure Sam." Jessica said while walking with me to the counter.

"so, you know how Lisa likes Hector ," I whispered while Jessica nodded. "well, does hector like her?"

"yes, he's liked her since 8th grade, but I just can't get them together by myself and Keith won't help, also I keep bugging hector to ask her out, but he's afraid of rejection, but I mean, come on, they're both kind of obvious about it." She replied.

"well I've got a plan, I'll tell you at my house tonight at 7 if you can come." I said. she nodded to me that she could go, and I gave her directions to my place, and I just KNOW we can get them together. Now, just to get further revenge on the pranksters…

**Well what do you think? it's my first electric company fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I'll get my next chapter up as soon as possible! just so you know, I hate doing authers notes as much as you like reading them. Also reviews will get the next chapter up faster, so please review! also as you know, my real name isn't samantha as you would know if you read my profile, but i do look like her though, so don't think my name is samantha.**

**-wcss**


End file.
